


The High School Drama

by ValaSidra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Keith (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: Keith is a new student to Altea High School. The high school is controled by bullies, and the principal isn't doing anything about it. Voltron stands up to these bullies, and Keith get's drawn in.
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The High School Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am Vala Sidra. Call me Vala ,Sidra, or Vala Sidra, whatever you want. This is my first time posting any of the stories I have written, so please, give constructive criticism. I wrote this for my English class, but there was a page limit. I started out thinking, "no problem". I was wrong, so I ended up having to condense it majorly. If anyone was to see how I had been planning on writing it at first, let me know. Another thing is, I will not be doing any works with swearing, explicit or adult only content, and I do not want these requested. I will take suggestions for story ideas though. I had originally been writing this as a Klance story (That's why Keith is female. I don't know how any relationships other than straight work, and I don't want offend anyone if I write something inaccurate.), and I will say that I may write ships that even I don't like. Please do not leave anything rude in the comments if you don't approve of a ship in any future stories. I am sorry I never got around to the relationships in this. I was just condensing it so it would fit the page limit. Anyhoo, please enjoy, and, once again, if you want me to write this how I had originally planned, let me know. Enjoy!

Altea High School prided itself on the intelligence of its students. Unfortunately, their student body wasn’t the most welcoming. Now, I am not saying there weren’t nice people. They were just afraid of a group of bullies called the Galra. Their leader was Lotor. He was a tall guy with long blond hair that was so light it looked white. His father was the principal. Lotor’s father, Zarkon, was tall like his sun and had deeply tanned skin like his son. However, unlike his son, he was bald. Zarkon wasn’t the original principal. The principal before him had been a good man named Alfor. Alfor was strict when you broke his rules, but he was kind. He genuinely cared about the students. That all changed when Alfor got in an accident and ended up in a coma. Zarkon took over and supported his son’s gang of bullies. A once happy school became a place filled with fear and unease. I will say that the group was terrifying. Add on that there were teachers involved, it makes sense that people were terrified. There were small pockets of people that stood up to the Galra. There was one specific group that stood up to them the most. That group was called Voltron. They were the smallest, but they fought the hardest. They even had code names, despite everyone knowing who they were. The Black Paladin is the leader. His name was Shiro, a teacher at the school. He was a tall Japanese American with short black hair and a white tuff at the front. He had dark grey eyes and taught about space and the galaxies. Next was the Blue Paladin. His name was Lance. He was a Cuban boy that immigrated to the United States as a child. He was very flirtatious and had blue eyes. He was tall and lanky. The green paladin was a key member. She was a short brown haired, green eyed Italian girl named Katie Holt, but she went by Pidge. She was their tech expert and frequently hacked into the school’s files to get information that they needed. Then there was the Yellow Paladin. His heart of gold was only matched by his strength. Hunk was a bulky Samoan with brown hair and brown eyes that loved to cook. He was taking engineering classes and hated how the bullies had taken over the school. Princess was one of the two that mainly worked in the background. Her name was Allura, and she was Alfor’s daughter. She had pale blond hair and grey-blue eyes and taught Politics at Altea High School. She was a very diplomatic person and guided the group the best she could. Last, but not least, was Coran. Lance called him, “Coran the Gorgeous man”. He had light brown hair, brown eyes and was rather tall and lanky. He taught history, but had a degree in medicine. He was the doctor for the group. Keith came later to be the Red Paladin. Socially awkward, quiet, moody, Keith. She was a Korean American with black hair that ended just under her shoulders. Her eyes were also a unique color. They were purple. She transferred to Altea when Shiro’s parents adopted her. Let us start on her first day at Altea. It was a busy day after all.

Lance ran through the lunch room to get away from the Galra. He may or may not have insulted Lotor’s hair in front of his “general”, Sendak. That was when the group tried to converge on him. Lance was almost to the doors. They were mere feet away, and he could almost taste freedom. His hopes were dashed when he was jerked back by someone grabbing his hoodie. He was yanked around and punched in the face. He sprawled on the ground, and Sendak loomed over him. A sharp kick sent him curling up, trying to protect his ribs. The bullies kept kicking and punching Lance until he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Hey! Leave him alone.” A cold voice cut in, silencing the bullies laughter.

Sendak's face turned to a snarl as he spoke to Lance’s rescuer, “And what are you going to do about it?”

The resucer’s voice was calm and devoid of emotion, “If you don’t, I’ll smash your face in. Then I might turn you into the cops for good measure.”

Sendak backed away at the mention of the cops. He looked at Lance, “You’re lucky this time, Blue Paladin. Watch your back.”

The bullies left, and Lance felt someone pull him into a sitting position. It was his rescuer. The person had purple eyes and black hair that fell in front of them.

They checked Lance’s wrist, which had been hit the most, for injury, “I’m Keith. Why were those guys attacking you?”

Lance snorted, “I could have handled them myself, you know.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Sure. Do you have a name, or do you want me to call you moron?”

Lance glared at Keith in offence, “The name’s Lance, and I am hurt that you called me a moron.”

Keith sighed and nodded at his wrist, “You’ll want to go to the nurse for that. I think it’s just sprained, but you can’t be too careful.”

Lance just gave her a sharp laugh, “Don’t tell me what to do, Mullet.”

“Mullet?”

“Yep.”

“Look I am just trying to help here. If you don’t want it then fine. I won’t make you take it.” Keith stood up and walked off toward her first class. She could already tell that she was going to have a bad day. She hadn’t even been there for two minutes, and she had already gotten into a fight. She wasn’t looking forward to how the rest of her day would go. Her first class was computers. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t her passion either. She wanted to be an artist. She felt that she could express herself the best with art. She walked down the hall, not thinking the short girl watching her could be much trouble. She couldn’t have been more wrong.

Pidge watched the girl, that stopped Lance from being beaten to a pulp, walk off. They needed someone like her on their team. Lance was fuming as he stormed up to Pidge.

“Did you see what happened? That guy was a jerk! He called me a moron and said I couldn’t have protected myself!”

Pidge assumed he was talking about Sendak and nodded her head in agreement, “That does sound like something he would say. Now, I need to head to computers. We are supposed to be working on programming today.”

Lance placed an arm on her shoulders. His voice was light and teasing, “And let me guess, you already have the assignment done.”

“Yes, I do. I want to help the new student today. Their school records are mostly redacted. I want to meet this person.”

Lance sighed, “Fine go. Leave your best friend to wallow away in solitude and despair!”

Pidge snorted out a laugh, “You literally have drama next. That is your favorite class. Then you have art, which you love because you think the teacher is hot.”

Lance smiled, “That’s right. Today is going to be a great day!”

He walked off to his class and started his day. Keith was seated in her seat when Pidge walked in. It was the seat next to Pidge that had always remained empty until today. Pidge’s smile grew. This was perfect. Now, she didn’t have to make up an excuse to walk up to the new student. The bell rang, and their teacher stood up to bring the class to order.

Their voice was gruff and already sounded like he was tired of today, “We have a new student. Keith, please stand up and introduce yourself.”

Keith stood and focused on a point behind the teacher’s head, “My name is Keith Kogane. I’m seventeen. I like art, and I moved here from Texas.” Her eyes, then, looked at everyone, and her voice was dry, “Nice to meet y’all.”

Pidge struck up a conversation and got to know Keith quite well. It took a lot of prying on Pidge’s part to get her to open up, but she slowly did. The class period flew by, and it was time for Keith to head to art. Pidge smiled when she heard this and wished she could be there, if only to see Lance fail when he tried flirting with her. That was not how it happened. Keith walked into the room and took the only seat that wasn’t assigned to anyone. Unfortunately, it was next to Lance.

Lance walked into the room and shot a flirtatious smirk at the teacher, “Hello pretty lady.”

The teacher gave a heavy sigh, “Sit down, Lance. You’re going to be helping our new student know where things are if they need help.”

Lance walked backwards, shooting finger guns at the teacher. He turned around, smirking, and froze, “What? What are you doing here, Keith?”

Keith groaned and visablely slumped, “Great, jerkface.”

Lance sat and glared, “Mullet.”

They both proceeded to ignore each other for the rest of class and in every class until lunch. Keith, being new, had nowhere to go. She was wandering the school, contemplating the idea of eating with Shiro, but she didn’t want to intrude. She knew he most likely had company from a conversation she had overheard him having with Allura. Great, the first day of school and chest deep in the “Hey I’m a loner” category, she thought dryly. She would have wandered for the entirety of lunch, but Pidge came running up to her.

She was out of breath and panting as she spoke, “There . . . you are . . . I have . . . been looking . . . for you.”

Keith grabbed her shoulder in concern. Pidge’s face was red, but her breathing was slowly evening out, “Are you okay? Why were you looking for me?”

Pidge grabbed Keith’s hand and started tugging her down the hall, explaining over her shoulder, “I came to grab you because I wanted to introduce you to some people that I know. I think you could help us clean up this pathetic excuse of Altea High School.”

Keith blinked, “Wait, what? Where are you taking me? I am not the person for cleaning up a school. I need to fix myself before I fix anything else.”

Pidge snorted and grabbed her by the arms, pushing her in front of a door. It was the door to Shiro’s classroom. Keith turned the handle and was promptly shoved through the doorway.

She glared back at Pidge as she stumbled, “What was that for?”  
Pidge grabbed Keith’s arms and smiled at the group, “We need to have her as part of the team.”

Lance glanced at Keith in the confusion, “Um, Keith’s a guy.”

Everyone turned to look at him wondering how he could have gotten that wrong. Keith glanced at Lance, “I am a girl, Lance.”

Lance’s eyes grew wide, “How did I get that wrong?”

Keith patted him on the shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes, “That’s because you’re an oblivious moron, Lance.”

Everyone but Lance chuckled, and Keith was accepted into the group. The group continued to stand up to the Galra. Pidge recorded every time there was an altercation to add to their already long list of evidence. They were making a video to give to the School District. They knew it might not take this much, but they still needed proof that Zarkon was involved. They only had a few videos, but those were just of Zarkon telling them that they didn’t have proof that it was really the Galra. They needed something concrete--something that showed that he was directly involved. They all grew close and enjoyed how Keith’s fierce protection of her friends scared many of the Galra. They were a constant thorn in the Galra’s side and a never ending problem for Zarkon. He was beginning to lose his patience. The tension finally snapped with The Big Fight. Everyone was fleeing from the cafeteria. Lotor was tired of them and their never ending persistence. He was going to make them pay. All the students wanted to avoid the fallout of The Big Fight. Zarkon was tired of Voltron’s actions, and Lotor’s patience had snapped.

The two opposing groups stood, facing each other, on opposite sides of the room. Keith rolled her eyes at the Galra, and turned to walk away. Lotor took offence to the blatant insult.

“Don’t turn your back on us as if we aren’t a threat!” Lotor’s deep voice carried to Keith’s ears.

She smiled slightly. She was always more of a reckless person. This waiting for the perfect moment was exhausting her patience.

Her voice was bored as she spoke while turning back to him, “Are you a threat? You can’t do anything without getting into trouble.”

Lotor’s cold laugh echoed through the room, “You are so naive. My father is working with us. Why do you think he hasn’t taken your complaints seriously?”

Keith walked to the center of the room, her eyes full of fire, “You have been terrorising this school long enough. Why don’t you just stop? This is getting you nowhere. Once you leave high school, you’ll be at the bottom of the food chain again.”

Lotor’s eyes narrowed, “You know nothing. If you have power once, you can get it again.”

He stalked forward, steps hard on the floor. Keith stood still. Her feet were firmly planted, and her hands were loose. Time seemed to freeze as Lotor reached her, their bodies mere feet apart. The muscles in his arms flexed as he brought his fist back quickly and sent it toward her face. Keith’s body was suddenly in motion as she fluidly twisted to the side and grabbed his wrist in an iron grip. He stumbled forward as she yanked on his wrist, bringing her knee up to meet his stomach. A rush of air escaped him at the impact, and Keith let go, allowing him to stumble toward the group. His friends charged her, and Voltron came to help. She faced Lotor as the fight went on around her. It was chaos. Fist flying in every direction, the Galra and Voltron fought. It wasn’t an easy fight. It only stopped when Zarkon entered the room, his presence suffocating them.

He looked at Keith, “You have caused enough trouble.”

Keith crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, “We have been telling you about what has been happening for weeks now. This is merely the build up of it bursting.”

Zarkon marched toward her, “I know what has been happening. My son has my full support. Now come with me.”

Keith glared at Zarkon, “You knew that your son and his group were terrorizing students? You knew that they were beating people up?”

“Yes! Now come with me,” He gripped her arm hard enough to bruise and proceeded to drag her toward his office.

Pidge gave Keith a thumbs up, and pulled out her phone. Keith followed Zarkon willingly to his classroom. She knew he would most likely expel her. She found that she didn’t care. She had succeeded in obtaining the evidence they needed to free the school of Zarkon and Lotor’s tyranny. She was at peace with her decision. Zarkon roughly shoved her into a chair and sat at his desk. He began filling out the paperwork that was required to expel her. She smiled at him, smugness filling her.

Just as he was about to sign the final line, a knock sounded on the door. Zarkon quickly opened the door, ready to yell at the person who dared to knock on it. He stopped when he saw it was the District Superintendent and the sheriff.

He gave them a fake smile and spoke, “Oh! What a surprise! I was just dealing with a tempermental student, but once I’m done, I can talk with you.”

The Superintendent looked at Keith, “Your name is Keith, correct?”

Keith gave a nervous nod, and the sheriff looked Zarkon in the eyes, “Principal Zarkon, you are under arrest for endangering the welfare of a minor.”

Zarkon was taken out of the school, and Lotor and his group were arrested. The best part was that Alfor woke up. He took back over after a month, and the school returned to its former glory. Keith and the others graduated, but were forever known as heroes. They remind us to stand up for others, what is right, and to be a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making Lance seem so oblivious. I didn't have the pages left to truly reveal his character.
> 
> Note 1/27/21: Hi! I did get a youtube where I posted this story! If you want to listen to me read it, here is the link: https://youtu.be/E2Auw_0JYM8


End file.
